Gwen The Vampire Chronicles
by CocoTheDreamer5454
Summary: A little late for Hallowen, I know but still. "Oh bite me weird goth girl." Said Heather. And thats just what Gwen did. Added all five one shots into one story. Stupid that I published them separate.
1. The Beginning

Halloween Special: Gwen the Vampire

A little late for Halloween but oh well, one shot.

"_But father! I want to be human! Please!" I begged, as we feasted at are dinner table over a grilled deer._

"_Why?" He asked._

"_It's awesome!" My brother said._

"_Oh shut up…" I said to him "Because I want to do normal things, go to the movies, go out in the sun, and, and… fall in love."_

_The room is silent._

"_Honey…" My mom said._

"_The reason we suck the blood of humans is because, deep down, we want to be human. There is only one way, and I will grant you it."_

"_Thank you!" I shouted, hugging him._

"_But dad! She get's to be human, and I don't get a laptop? What a rip off…"_

That was 6 months ago. I had taken the identity of Gwen Slakerman, going off to some reality show. I was "Goth", so I had to act like a jerk.

"_They only way to turn human… is to kill one person you hate…"_

That scared me, but I will do anything. As I stepped of the boat, I took my act.

"Were going to be here?" I asked the black haired dot eyed man.

"Yep." He said.

Later I would find out that they edited EVERYTHING we said, mimicking are voices and editing are mouth motions. Human's suck. I took my spot in line with everyone else, and waited. Then after a while, a guy came up.

"Hey." He said, stepping onto the dock. I was instantly in love with him, his black hair, his muscles, oh… so dreamy. Get it together Samantha, you have a goal. After a while and meeting everyone we decided into teams, me and Trent were on the same on.

A boy came up to me with week knees.

"Hey, my name is Cody. Want to go out?" He asked.

"Go out? Go out where? To sea?"

"No… on a date."

"No."

"Ok, later babe."

Rgg, that brat! Maybe him… no, he's sweet not evil. After getting used to my bunk mates, I met her.

"Hey my name is-

"I could care less." The Asian looking girl said back.

"Hey I was-

"Your weird and ugly get bent."

"Hpmh."

I said walking away. After putting on my cream which didn't affect me in the sun, I finished are 1st challenge. The whole time she was "hitting" on Trent. I HATE HER!

"_So I can just kill them and then I'm human?"_

"_No, you have to bite them in the neck."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_Yes, they have to give you permission."_

"_How do they do that?"_

"_They have to say-_

Later while in the washroom's, she drops her tooth brush.

"Here you go." I say giving it back.

"EW! You touched it!" She throws it away. "Go away!"

"I'm sorry!"

She walks out, with me following her.

"I'm-

"Shut up!"

Now I'm angry.

"GO DIE IN A DITCH ALONE!" She shouts.

"You're such a jerk!" I say to her.

"So?" She says. "Oh-

"_They have to say bite me."_

"-bite me weird Goth girl."

The next morning…

"Did you here?" The blond boy asks me.

"What?"

"Heather is going to the hospital; there are some weird cuts in her neck.

"Oh… well I hope she get's better."

I then lick the last of the blood on my residing fangs.

Read and review, out of random ness ^/^


	2. Heather's Revenge

Gwen the Vampire 2: Heather's Revenge

The sequel to my one-shot Gwen the Vampire, OBAMA 08! (I hope I don't offend Republicans, it's just how I feel. John will do a great job to!

The show had been canceled for 3 days now; no one knew what to do. "What happened to Heather?" everyone asks, but only I knew the answer. My vampire powers were starting to fade, my first for blood (which I had answered with come bear blood), me turning into a bat at night (when I hid in one of the stalls), and my scariness… not much. However, at this point, Trent was my one true love.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked after breakfast.

"Sure… want to sit at the beach?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll be right there!" He said shouting as he ran towards his cabin.

"Girl, he so is crushing." The African American girl said to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"He likes you." She said.

"Oh."

Heather's Pov

I wake up, in a room. I'm in a bed, strapped up to a machine. Something is odd though, I feel fine… why am I here? I look at the clock, 9 AM. I look in the mirror, and I look so pale… and since when did I get highlights? There red and there just like the ones… Gwen has. Then I have a sudden thirst, but for what? I don't know. I look at the machine, and notice my pulse. It's gone.

"Is she dead?" I heard as two nurses entered the room.

"She's… alive!" One of them said.

"How?" The other on asked. "Her pulse…"

"I am thirsty." I say. "For two things…"

"What?" the blond nurse asked. "Soda? Water?"

"For revenge… and blood."

My nails grew, and my teeth dug into there skin, one by one.

I turned into a bat and hovered out side the room.

"Oh my god!" I heard a male voice shout. "GET A DOCTOR!"

I drifted off into the sky, looking for Camp Wawanakwa.

Gwen's Pov

My phone rings as I sit down at the beach.

"Yellow?" I say answering it.

"Are you ok? Your auras acting weird!" My dad said.

"Yeah I know that, so? I'm becoming human."

"No, who ever you bitted us still alive."

"Is that bad?"

"Yes, how ever it is will come out and kill you."

"How? I'm still in vampire form."

"They are also now a vampire."

"Any more bad news?"

"Yeah, either he or she kills you, or you kill him/her. Both of you can't live, or you both die."

"Ok…"

"Also, they don't have defects, the can life in the sun and much more."

"Ok, bye."

Oh boy.

Heather's Pov

I reached camp by night, and landed in the wash room, just where Gwen was located.

"And it was reported no one knows where Heather went." I heard from a radio like voice, and then it stopped.

"Oh boy." I heard from the voice inside the stall, Gwen's voice.

She walked out, seeing me there.

"It's time." I said.

Gwen's Pov

"Let's see how long you" I said jumping into the air. "LAST!" She said molding her fist into my face. I feel down and got right back up. "Bring it nerd!" She said running up to her and kick her in the stomach, then cutting a wound in her shoulder with her nails.

"Damnit! You have all the powers of me!"

"Just realized?"

I activate my powers and evolved into werepyre form.

A/N: I've never written such a weird story so yeah, hope you enjoy it!

My hair feel down to my shoulders, my fangs growing longer, my wings growing out of my shoulder. I remember my dad teaching us this.

_When I vampire is first born, they are bitten. If they cry they are normal, how ever if they don't, there a werepyre. Are family has had a long line of Werepyre's, are family is one of the 16 who have this power. If you bite someone, and they survive, they have all the same powers as you. _

She did the same thing, and then floated in mid air with aura swirling around her, just like me. Mine was blue, hers was red.

_Now in aura my power, red is first, blue is second…_

I couldn't beat her! She then swooped in pushing me into a near by tree, making it break, it falling down with me with it, laying on what was left of the trunk.

"_If the person is truly evil, she will beat you."_

She then jumped on me, crush my chest area.

"AGHH!" I said, coughing up blood.

A/N: I have to say my best categories are Horror and drama.

"_The only way to beat them is to drink the blood of your true love…"_

"Your chest and upper body strength is weak." She said getting off me. "I'll drain you, and then go kill Trent." She walked away.

No… no… NO!

I got up.

"I'm not done yet."

Then all the sudden I see Trent.

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

"TRENT NO!"

Heather then jumper on top of him, chocking him. She got off of him.

"Too bad your dead… your cute."

"NO!" I kicked her to the ground, and then tried to do C.P.R.

Live… live… LIVE! And then something trickled down my throat… Trent's blood, coming up from his eternal wounds. And then I fainted, my Werepyre state took over.

3 day's later…

"And we bid farewell to Miss Heather Suki." The pastor said, burying her body. No one knew what happened. Except me.


	3. The Werewolf

Gwen the Vampire 3: The Werewolf

The sequel to Gwen the Vampire 2, and Gwen the Vampire. Why do I keep writing these one shot sequels? Don't know, maybe my Halloween spirit.

"_Gwen, what's wrong?"_

"_TRENT NO!"_

It had been 7 days since the show got back on track, with are new contestant, Coco.

A/N: Sound familiar?

He was put on are team, with everyone still wondering what happened to Heather. Only I knew that. At some point, people would notice something different, yet know one noticed yet. Owen and Eva had been eliminated, and only Eva had an aura, but she wasn't a vampire or another class, she just had a bad attitude. And besides, she only had a green aura, the weakest. But something about this kid, Coco, wasn't right. When we were at the bonfire, he looked at the moon like… like it was alive. Also, no one in the boys bunk knows where he is at night. Also has eating habits are weird. Vampires don't need blood, they only have to have one ounce of it each 3 months, but if you have it, it will increase your power. But all he had was… veggies. And I mean, so did Bridgete but he ONLY had veggies, nothing else. Also he had this weird kind of aura… purple. Purple is weaker then green, but only classes can have them. All humans can have is green and orange, only a class can have purple. And the only two classes that have purple are goblin and… werewolf.

"Yo, Gwen… you ok?" Coco asked me as we walked.

"Yeah…"

"We need to talk, tonight."

"I'm sorry, about what."

Does he like me?

"It's about…"

"No, I'm not going out with you!" I shouted, everyone looking over.

"Sorry…" I said.

"I know what you are." He said coldly. "Meet me tonight, when the moon is full."

"What are you?"

"I'm the newest faul." He said "Faul-ser."

"A what?" I asked.

"Half human, half were wolf."

Later that night under the moon…

"What's this about."

"The M.S.F (Ministry of Supernatural Fauls) has requsted you on the request of two things. One: Heather's alive."

"How?"

"She's a faul."

There are two types of creatures; a faul and a class. A class is from the newer clans, there more mature and stay to the new ways; they get along of humans a lot more easily and fit in. The Fauls are the older clans, less mature and stay to the old ways, the disrespect humans and believe there on top. Both types have the same monsters and creatures, but this is new.

"I thought she was human, and I'm a class anyway."

"Not anymore, the clans are one."

"That's new."

"Heather was the abandoned undead daughter of the ruler Zarba."

Zarba's daughter was captured, and was never found.

"So she's…"

"A Weredead because of you."

"And this is new because?"

"Your one of the 16 families and the chosen one.

"Chosen what?"

"The prophecy."

A Werepyre, a new species, and a prophet will save the world.

"Ok, so I fit into this how?"

"I'm the new species, you're the Werepyre, and Trent is the prophet."

"But he's-

"Human. I know."

Trent then approached us.

"Gwen he's right, I am the prophet."

"What?"

"I knew I would meet you, I know everything that's going to happen."

"So it's true…"

"It's time to go."

"So what's are mission?"

"She was cursed when she was captured, she must be killed."

"Oh boy."

"When do we set out?"

"Tomorrow. We pack tonight.

As the moon shone, Coco howled, and a new adventure began.

2 hours to type, lots of re runs.


	4. A Journey

Gwen the Vampire 4: A Journey

The sequel to Gwen the Vampire 3, Gwen the Vampire 2, and Gwen the Vampire. Why do I keep writing these one shot sequels? Don't know, maybe my Halloween spirit even though it is November.

Chris's Pov

"Ok so for today's challenge you'll-

"Chris, I don't mean to interrupt you but something's wrong."

"Ok, what is it Beth?"

"Well it's… Coco, Gwen, and Trent haven't been seen for the last 3 days."

"WHAT?"

Coco's Pov

"How long have we been traveling?" Trent asks.

"Poor mortal." I say.

"Your not tired?"

"We have aura to eat off of when were tired. When it's a full moon all I have red. When it's not, I have purple. All you mortals could have is green and orange, but you can't eat off it. Also Gwen has the power to eat of other's fle- never mind."

She gave me a very dirty look.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked. "Shouldn't you know?" she said, pointing to Trent.

"I don't, I don't know how to use my powers." He said shouting back.

"There not powers." I said.

"Someone from the classes or Fauls gave you the ability at random, but he/she can take it away when ever that creature wants." Gwen explained.

"In other words, I just got lucky?" Trent asked.

"Yup."

"Oh yeah, and by the way, were going to Fiji."

"FIJI?" Gwen exclaimed "That's on the other side of the freaking world!"

"Can't you fly there?" Trent asked.

"Is that a joke?" Gwen asked.

"No…"

"Well, I can't."

"Here we are." I said, reaching the top of a hill.

"Where are we?" Trent asked.

"Fauler."

"The land of Fauls." Gwen explained.

"FIJI!" I shouted.

All the sudden the world started spinning and then it stopped.

"What happened?" Trent asked.

"Welcome to Fiji."


	5. The Betrayl

Gwen the Vampire 5: The Betrayal

The sequel to, Gwen the Vampire 4, Gwen the Vampire 3, Gwen the Vampire 2, and Gwen the Vampire. Why do I keep writing these one shot sequels? Don't know, maybe my Halloween spirit even though it is November. FINAL ONE SHOT!

Trent's Pov

"That doesn't explain what happened." I said. "Do you know?" I asked Gwen.

"No, I don't." She said.

"So what happened?"I asked.

"Ok…" he said "Well, we kind of developed teleportation…"

"WHAT?" Gwen exploded "We've been trying that for years!"

"Yeah, we know." He said.

"Ok, so were at Fiji?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"So, now what?" I ask.

"We wait."

"For what?"

"For this."

All the sudden Gwen fell into the ground, and then it resurfaced.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't worry your self mortal, Samantha will die, so escape while you can, I praise you though for trying to save her."

"Damn you!" He said charging me.

"Don't worry your self." He said punching me in the stomach.

"Rgg…"

"So, you are strong. That would have killed anyone who didn't have a-

"SHUT IT!" He said charging me.

"Stop trying." I said.

But then all the sudden he punched me. What? He couldn't be he did! He killed me!

Gwen's Pov

Where am I? Is that Heather. Heather was sitting in front of me with a sword.

"Die vampire." She said, about to cut of my throat.

"NO!" Trent screamed from behind me. Shing!

"_Gwen… Gwen? Hello? You ok?_

I woke up in my crappy bed in the Gopher bunk, with Trent over me.

"Are you ok, you were screaming in my sleep."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well after the challenge you feel asleep, it's been a day, and were worried about you." He said.

"So it was all a dream…"

"What dream?"

"I had this dream about Heather being a evil…"

"She is evil, like a vampire."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing… Well, catch you later."

He left. I picked up the book I was writing, Samantha: A Different Kind of Girl. I had thought of some new ideas new. Then Heather walked in.

"Hey."

"Oh bight me weird goth girl."

I thought about it and said "Know thanks."

"What?"

"Your enough of a bitch even when your not a vampire."

I then walked out of the cabin for another day, another adventure. What will happen now?

A/N: I know not the best ending, but I wanted to get it out of the way. I just couldn't think of anything new, sorry for those people who thought of a big and dramatic ending. Coco.


End file.
